The Reassurance
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Young Ford x Reader! Character reassurance. Please review! Smutty smut, smut!


**A/N: This is Ford x Reader for fun. Smut, much smut..**

 **Please enjoy...**

* * *

You walk into the room quietly, as not to disturb the 6'4" brunette writing in a red covered book, concentrating on the small, winged woman in a holed jar, easily and readily answering the surprisingly kind researcher who'd asked her permission to speak to her.

You hang up your leather jacket as subtly as you can. You look back and smile at your nerd with an endearing look. You can't help it, really. You'd never met a kinder man. With all the power the physically imposing scientist could have over anything he wanted, he never used it unless someone forced his hand. You were really the proof of it.

You'd moved to Gravity Falls with your abusive partner to run from his warrants. He would beat you, rape you, scream at you, drug you...the list went on and on. It's not like you had a lot of choices about love. The projects where you grew up left you with few choices. And the first guy had overdosed in a suicide attempt.

You'd met Ford when your prick had stabbed you in the leg. You were too afraid to go to a hospital, but you'd heard about a smart ass in the woods. He'd treated you without question. He took care of you for days. And when he found out about the abuse you had suffered, he ran your big shot out of the county, and took you in when you had nowhere to go. He had told you about his research and its good for humanity. You were unsure if you could really be an asset to the project, but Ford believed you could see the wonder of this place that no one saw.

He'd shown you things about yourself that no one ever showed you.

Your beauty was a lost concept to you. Sure, you were a small bean pole. With no tits or ass for someone to stare at. Plus, where you grew up, you were too fragile to be of use. But Ford had given you a gift that you never thought you'd have.

This kind, gentle scientist was your protector. He'd shown you that no one could ever hurt you when you were with him. And he was always with you.

You idly listened as he thanked and released the small fairy through his window.

He turned and smiled as you stared into space. His steps were muted and you sensed nothing until his large hands were on your cheeks and his chocolate eyes pondered over the meaning of your hazel eyes.

You blushed an bit your lip. He could no longer hold his chuckle.

"What?" you ask breathlessly.

"Your honestly adorable when you're lost in thought."

You growled playfully and scratched his nice over jacket.

"M'not cute.."

"You are unbelievably cute, especially when you try."

You stuck your tongue out at him and snorted.

"Help me with the groceries, nerd."

As you ran through the tedious chore of putting away the spoils of your once a month venture, Ford was explaining how he'd found the young fairy alone in the woods with a torn wing. He'd carried her back to the cozy home, to an ingenious mending formula created by yours truly. Afterwards, his curiosity had gotten the best of him and his charm had allowed them to get into an in depth questionnaire about their culture and demographics.

You sat down and groaned when the final can of soda was placed in the fridge and collapsed into a chair.

"What?" Ford asked.

"I'm _dying, Professor,"_ you whimper seductively.

He'd not touched you in a few days, and you could see the desperation in his face the moment you used that name. He stared at you, raking his eyes up and down your slight figure. He held in no esteem that resolve you'd wanted to keep over him. Not as he smirked wickedly and licked his lips hungrily.

He watched darkly as your entire body shook with lustful tremors. He allowed you meet his eyes, revealing the beast you were rapidly unchaining. With a deep breath, you smirked back.

"Hi, there..." you whispered voicelessly.

That's when he moved like Super Man, ripping you up from your chair without a second thought. He threw you over his broad shoulder without trouble.

You squeaked. "Stanford Filbrick Pines!"

He didn't respond as his head maneuvered slightly, depicting an easy course to his bedroom.

And suddenly, the bulky scientist bolted faster than anyone thought was possible. The stairs were the uncomfortable part of the journey. He raced past the door and safely tossed you on the middle of the queen mattress.

"Where did that come from, Sixer?"

"You started it, love," he chuckled as he locked the door in case McGuckit stopped by.

You smiled.

No one had ever called you that. Despite the seriousness of that, you couldn't help but chuckle at the growing bulge of his jeans.

He gave you something of a growl as he shoved you back against the bed, climbing atop you to stare into your eyes and rock his large hips.

You wanted so much to stare into those coffee eyes, the pleasure of his actions caused you to squeeze your eyes shut and whimper softly.

"Ford...",

His lips came to yours softly, gently sliding his tongue over you winter-chapped lips. You gasp in need and grab his shoulders. He slips his tongue into your mouth and teases your own. At about that time, the rock of his hips becomes a full-blown thrust, forcing you to moan into his mouth as your tongues dance around each other. Your shallow breathing keeps the kiss unstable. No tempo, just unheeded lust. His thrusting slows, but the force of each in individual movement triples, and can no longer keep yourself from thrusting back.

He pulls away and stares at you, eyes hazy and focused. He says nothing, and you begin to get nervous. Had you done something wrong? You still weren't quite used to the fact that he wasn't going to be angry at you if you had, and you are about to begin shaking again until that large hand caresses your jaw and cheeks. He smile was genuine as he pulled your small figure into his large arms and chest.

He holds you.

His lips grazed the nape of your neck and you gasp quietly. His large hand almost completely covers your entire chest. Ford chooses one small breast and uses his thumb to harden your nipple. His tongue circles around a certain spot on your neck and he closes his lips around it. He begins to suck and nibble at the sensitive area and your head falls against his shoulder.

You smirk as he moves his fondling hands over to the bottom of your shirt and began to lift it slowly. You pull away from his mouth and lift your arms above your head. The Pink Floyd t-shirt falls on the floor.

He picks you up and lays you back to the bed. His six fingered hand takes your left breast into it and began a soft kneading that left you breathing heavily.

"Oh, this is personally _my_ favorite part..." The lust in his voice is setting fire to every part of your body. Your legs closed tightly together as the liquid scorched the very center.

"Stanford...please..."

His mouth descends to a few centimeters from your breast, ripping hot breath across the rosy bud. You watch as his mouth slowly opens, his off-white teeth glistening.

You cry out in need and lust as he closes his orifice around you.

"Ford, _yes! ..More...!_ "

His tongue assaulted you sensitive bud. He'd easily slipped your entire breast into his mouth and caused your vision to blur.

His hand kept your other breast tingling and burning as his rougher digit tips rolled your nipple over and over.

The whimpers and light groans ran threw your throat on replay.

He pulled back. "You can't be enjoying this, can you?"

You couldn't answer, and that's what he wanted.

"...No answer, then...? Hm..."

You gasp as his hand caresses your jean covered sex.

"I suppose I'll have to see for myself..."

You heard the button pop. He grabbed the fabric of your underwear and waited like the gentleman Ford was.

You nodded.

You lifted your small hips so that he could slip off the remainder of your clothes. Ford released a deep and primal groan. You could only blush. You'd forgotten to shave.

"Sorry," you mumble quietly.

He just smiles and runs his fingers across your wet core. You sigh. You needed to feel something more. You know he's teasing you when he starts playing with the short hair.

"Ford, baby, please!"

"Hmmmm, I wonder..."

He used two fingers to tease your clit. You yelped and bucked your hips in eagerness. You need to get him on your side. You force yourself to sit up an surprise him. Ford tries to speak, but your tongue runs down the seam of his lips. You watch as _his_ breathing finally becomes ragged. You whine and whimper as you lips tease his earlobe.

"Ford..." you whine in your sweetest voice. Your hands begin to fondle and rub his bulge.

"Anything..."

" _Fuck me,_ " you beg softly.

"Well, if you insist..."

Ford pulled you atop of him and you give him a questioning look.

"You take the pace," he offered," You need it far more than I do."

You quietly smiled and allowed him to take your hand into his and kiss it gently.

"Thanks."

You really didn't want to elaborate on it much. It was never Ford's intent, but the offer made her feel like a whore. You sighed but began to position yourself when Ford took your hand again and placed it on his cheek. You stare as he questions you now.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"...nothing," you utter silently.

"Talk to me," demanded Ford.

You didn't notice the tears falling from your eyes. Your breathing became more ragged and your limbs are shaking. He pulled you against his chest and sat up. He began to rock you like a child and hummed without musicality.

And you just allowed yourself to be the child you needed to be right now. You clung to the shoulders like an anchor and cried and sobbed and moaned against his chest.

Why did you still feel like this? You were with a perfect man and he believed in all of your dreams and hopes. He never treated you like a whore! He never gave you a reason to believe that!

For several moments you stared into those coffee eyes. They never wavered. They waited patiently. His large hands wiped the drying tears on your cheeks.

"Are you alright now, sweetheart?"

You nodded and tried to kiss his neck, but he grabbed your arms and held you still.

"I'm okay," you tried to insist, but he shook his head.

"You need pampering, and a lot of it."

He stood up and removed his clothes and he unceremoniously removed your jeans and panties so that they weren't in the way. Ford sat back down and pulled you once again into that broad chest.

His lips descended upon your neck. This hickey was symmetrical with the first one. You sighed as he pulled away.

"You're mine," he said confidently, "All mine..."

His hips rocked against yours and you laugh breathlessly in victory. Your liquid core scorched your insides in the most pleasurable way. You felt his hard cock hit your stomach. You stared into his lust clouded irises and bit your lip.

"Are you tired of foreplay?" He laughed, cocky.

You blushed and nodded. He stared at you seriously.

"That doesn't mean that you are a whore."

"I know," you said happily. "Just fuck me already, nerd."

He layed you on the bed and grabbed your hips, positioning himself.

"You sure?"

"If you stall one more damn time..." You warned.

He snorted and thrust deeply inside the liquid euphoria of your core and your scream echoes through the room.

He thrusted in and out of you, over and over as you moan and whimper and call his name, as euphoria spread into your bloodstream, straight into your intoxicated heart, jolting its rate through the roof. You can barely breath as he pulled out of your core, calling your name in a forlorn tone as he came into a towel that was left on the bed.

You feel so frustrated as the euphoria was still unsatisfied, causing more of a suffering now.

You're unaware as he throws your legs over his shoulders.

"I can't say I've ever seen such a mouthwatering delicacy..." The words shook your entire being. You'd never heard his voice so deep and dark.

The passionate flame threatened to destroy you. "S-Stanford...please..."

"Please, what?"

"E-e-eat me _out...Please, Ford! Oh, **God**_!"

His lips connected with yours and his tongue didn't hesitate to slip past your burning folds.

He thrashed inside you until you screamed in climax. Then, every bit of your euphoric nectar was lapped up greedily until there was nothing left.

He laid you down a final time unto the mattress and stood up to put your dirty clothes and the towel in the bin.

You were so far gone. All you could register was being pulled chest to chest with him and kissed softly on the head.

* * *

 **A/N: So this my first x Reader story, so please fill me in on how shitty it was. I know about the weird tense switches throughout, this was written over two weeks so please forgive me.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Until next time, lovelies!**


End file.
